projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
...Where is Zelda? ¦ Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED FINALE
Jared battles Ganon and finally beats the game. Synopsis Jared enters Ganon's lair. "Let's do this shit!" Jared explains how big and confusing this level already is. Jared moves between each room killing so many wizrobes. Jared finds an old man in the correct place. "Yeah but it's still not useful." Jared complains about how many stairs and warps there are. "It's almost like it's the final dungeon or something!." Jared gets himself confused easily. Like likes are everywhere. "Trying to snatch your shield no doubt! Greedy ass likelikes." Jared finds the rod. He probably won't use it. He is still missing the boomerang. A likelike takes Jared's shield after losing his ability to use his sword, and being knocked into it by a wizrobe! "Classic NES wombo combo!" Jared is upset after losing his shield. Jared starts spraying everything with the rod. "You still have dignity?" He admits that he loses his dignity enough by putting himself on the internet. "Ahhh Alright there we go." The dungeon is infested with likelikes. "It's likelike city up in here!" Jared decides to ignore the stairwells and focuses on normal rooms. Jared finds Ganon! "Alright it's time to kick some ass!" Jared starts by healing himself with the medicine. "After this quick medical break that is." Jared stabs around the room. "He becomes bacon colored." "He's bacon! Shoot him!" Jared hits Ganon with the arrow and Ganon blows up. "And that ladies and gents! Is how you make a giant bacon flavored dorito!" Jared wonders where Zelda is. "That, is a good question!" Zelda is not in the next room! Jared laughs as he must find her! Jared finds the compass, which reveals her location. Jared finds an old man and wonders why he lives here. "I think he's homeless." Jared kills more wizrobes and takes stairs closer to Zelda. Jared is excited to find a dollar. "What the hell do you need a dollar for at this point!" "You trying to buy something from the princess!?" Jared finds Zelda and stabs the fire surrounding her. The game ends. Link's name is replaced by Lank. Jared completed the game, and the credits begin to roll! "Good job, we all believed in you! Well at least most of the time we did." Jared likes how they put a 1 in the name of the game. Jared wonders if he can do second quest. He died 40 times overall. Second quest is disabled. Jared asks the viewer to watch the Link to the Past series, as well as PBG's Zelda Month videos. "We'll put a LINK (see what I did there) at the end of the video for you!" "well that's all folks! But like Jared said, check out A Link to the Past!" "It's a ton of fun!" "And there is even more fairies!" "One even gets stabbed in the eye!" "But until then, you know what to do." Category:Legend of Zelda RANDOMIZED Category:Videos